XMen Evolution Season 9
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A mysterious woman visits Liger, Rogue, and Spider-Man to prepare them for a great battle.
1. Madame Web

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 9**

Episode 1: Madame Web

(It opens roughly a year after the end of season 8. Marie's now two, and Jean and Scott have a three month daughter named Rachel. She looks just like her mother, except with Scott's hair. Emma and Remy are married with a two month old son named John. He looks like Remy except with Emma's eyes. The six of them are hanging together with Peter and Mary Jane.)

Rogue: Marie, do you wanna play with Ben?  
Marie: Yes.  
Mary Jane: Run along you two.  
Ben: Bye-bye Mommy!

(Marie and Ben run off with a three year old May.)

Jim: Scott, are you sure you don't want your old spot back?  
Scott: I'm sure.  
Jean: What's wrong Jim?  
Jim: I'm just getting tired of this whole super hero thing.  
Rogue: To be honest, me too.  
Peter: I've gotta say, I'm feeling the same way to lately.  
Mary Jane: Peter, you've said that every month since you became Spider-Man.  
Peter: Funny.  
Jim: I'm going for a walk.  
Rogue: Me too.  
Peter: I'll look after them.

(Cut to the street as Jim, Rogue, and Peter are walking down an alley.)

Jim: I just wish that some of the stuff we've been through never happened.  
Peter: I know. That Phoenix thing really shook everyone up.  
Rogue: Yeah, all we need now is Magneto to try and use the Sentinels to attack S.H.I.E.L.D., and our bad luck will have a perfect winning streak.  
Woman (voice-over): My dear lady, what makes you think that everything has to be perfect?  
Jim: Who was that?  
Peter: I don't know. (A flyer flies into Peter's hand. It has a picture of an old woman in red circular sun-glasses.) "Madame Web?" What's this? Some phony fortune teller?  
Madame Web (voice-over): Phony? Moi? Nonsense.  
Jim: What's going on here?!  
Madame Web (voice-over): I'm not your enemy, or an enemy of your friends Jim Howlett. Each of you are.

(Suddenly, a purple mist enwraps them all, and they suddenly find themselves in their costumes.)

Spider-Man: What? How'd our costumes get on us?  
Liger: Oh, perfect! Now we've fallen into a trap!  
Madame Web (voice over): You're wrong Mr. Howlett. As usual.

(The three of them end up in an extremely dark room with Madame Web sitting in an odd chair with a web design on the back. she's holding tarot cards.)

Rogue: Who are you?  
Madame Web: All will be revealed, but first take a seat  
Liger: No thanks.  
Madame Web: It's usually good to take a seat when your world's about to be turned upside down.

(She snaps her fingers, and the entire room appears to flip around so the ceiling's the floor, and the floor's the ceiling. Spider-Man's able to land on his feet. Rogue simply uses her flying abilities to slow down her decent. Liger has to use his claws to slow his decent. The room then returns to normal and they land on the ground.)

Madame Web: You three are about to embark on a period of training for a mission I'll soon require of you.  
Spider-Man: No thanks.  
Liger: See ya around Grandma.  
Madame Web: Parker! Howlett! This is one situation you cannot walk away from! (Madame Web uses her abilities to force all of them into chairs that then pull them to the table. She then hands Spidey, Liger, and Rogue a card each.) These are your cards.  
Liger: No thanks, Lady. I don't believe in fate.

(He puts the card down, but it flies into his hand again.)

Madame Web: Not so easy is it? It's telling you that you must have faith in me and your friends, and you must of the faith of your children.  
Rogue: Hey! Marie has plenty of faith in us you old bat!!

(After a glance at Rogue she turns into the two year old Anna and stares up.)

Anna: Ah?  
Spider-Man: Okay, okay. We get it.  
Madame Web: I hope so.

(Madame Web restores Anna back to Rogue. She's slightly disoriented from what happened.)

Madame Web: We'll speak again soon.

(Cut to outside a fortuneteller house that says Madame Web on it.)

Liger: This weird stuff is exactly why I'm considering quitting.

(Suddenly, the cards glow gold and show them Nos, Juggernaut, and the mansion.)

Rogue: Uh-oh.

(Cut to the mansion as Nos arrives with Juggernaut.)

Nos: Remember, I get Liger, and his kid.  
Juggernaut: I know. I know.

(As Juggernaut runs in, a baseball bat crashes down on Nos' skull knocking him unconscious. Pan behind him to reveal Liger, Rogue, and Spider-Man standing there. Cut to inside the mansion. The X-Men try to stop him, but they're all having trouble. Emma tries to use her diamond form to stop him, but Juggernaut simply grabs her and slams her into Remy.)

Emma: Are you alright, dear?  
Remy: Yeah.  
Juggernaut: So, where's my brother?  
Liger: You won't be able to find him Bucket Head! We're gonna stop you right here. (Liger stabs Juggernaut in the chest, and holds his claws out.) Storm!!!

(Storm uses her abilities to send electricity to Liger's claws that then travel to his other pair and into Juggernaut, knocking him down for a few moments. Spider-Man then webs up his helmet and gives the web line to Rogue as she pulls the helmet off. The Professor arrives and invades Juggernaut's mind with psychic blasts, knocking him out. Cut to the special cell that holds him. The Professor is there with Scott and Jean. As they walk past, Scott puts his hand on Jim's shoulder.)

Scott: Thanks.  
Jim: No problem. You ever need a baby-sitter, check with us first.  
Jean (chuckling): Thanks.

(Jim and Rogue look at Juggernaut's pen without really seeing it.)

Rogue: What do you think that big mission of Web's is?  
Jim: I don't know, but I have a feeling that whatever happens, we'll always be at each other's side.

(They kiss before heading out.)

The End.


	2. Oh, Baby

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 9**

Episode 2: Oh, Baby

(It opens with John in his crib. He's sleeping when Marie comes in. She's starring at John interested.)

Marie: Hello? Baby? Hello?

(John wakes up and giggles. He then puts his arms out laughing. Emma comes in and sees Marie standing there.)

Emma: Marie, what are you doing here?  
Marie: I bored.  
Emma: Well, I'm sure your mother and father said you should take your nap.  
Marie: No nap!

(Jim walks in with Rogue.)

Jim: You said the "n" word didn't ya?  
Emma: What, nap?  
Marie: NO NAP!  
Jim: Okay. How about we just put you down in your crib and sing to you okay?  
Marie: Okgay.

(Jim sets her down, and he and Rogue sing.)

Jim: "Sleep now, my baby. Be still now, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream."  
Rogue: "Sleep and remember, our river lullaby, so we'll be with you when you dream."

(Marie quickly falls asleep, and they walk out quietly. Emma's rocking John to sleep talking to him quietly.)

Emma (quietly): Now, be a good boy, and go to sleep for Mummy.

(John smiles and his eyes close. Emma then puts John in his crib. She then kisses his forehead. Cut to Jean and Scott as they play with Rachel. This is basically Jean levitating Rachel up, and Scott doing a big dramatic voice.)

Scott (dramatic): Look, it's a bird; it's a plane...  
Jean (equally dramatic): No, it's Marvel Girl! (Rachel laughs as Jean brings Rachel down to her hands and tickles her stomach. She switches to a sweet voice.) Who's going to be a great big super hero some day? (Rachel laughs.) That's right! You, yes.

(Cut to Peter wall crawling the mansion with May on his back.)

Peter: Tell me when you want to come back down okay?  
May: Okay Daddy. (Peter crawls on the mansion, and May doesn't ask to come down until they can't go any higher.) Down! (Peter jumps down, and then uses his web shooters, which he put on for the ride, to swing around the grounds as May laughs. They then come back down.) Let's go again! Let's go again!  
Peter: Sorry, May. Too much of a good thing isn't good for you.  
May: Okay.

(Cut to Mary Jane playing with Ben.)

Mary Jane (sweet): Hey Benny. How are you?  
Ben: Mommy fun!  
Mary Jane: Aw, thank you honey.

(Cut to that night as everyone except Kitty, Bobby, and Tabitha are leaving for a night out.)

Rogue: Now Kitty, you've gotta sing to Marie before she goes to sleep, otherwise she'll just run around.  
Mary Jane: May goes to sleep half an hour later than Ben, so please hide anything Ben might swallow.  
Jean: Rachel's scared of loud noises so no explosions.  
Emma: John will only go to sleep if you gently rock him. Singing's optional.  
Jim: Marie loves playing with Howler, but make sure she doesn't do anything to annoy him.  
Peter: May and Ben love climbing stuff, so watch out for that.  
Scott: Rachel always spits out the formula if it's too cold, so if she does that, just heat it up for a few seconds in the microwave.  
Remy: If John sneezes, don't panic. He does that whenever he gets tired, or if you tickle his nose.  
Logan: C'mon you guys. Yuriko and I can't head out 'till you do!  
Yuriko: Oh, let me just hug my granddaughter good-bye. (She runs up and hugs Marie.) Granny's going to miss her Little Hero. Will you miss me?  
Marie: Yes.  
Yuriko: Aww.

(The whole gang heads out as Kitty, Bobby, and Tabitha watch over the kids. Marie walks over to Tabitha.)

Marie: Boom!  
Tabitha: I'm sorry, but it'll scare Rachel  
Marie: Ahh.  
Tabitha: But how about Bobby makes you, May, and Ben a slide to play on?  
Marie: Yay!

(Rachel begins crying as Kitty picks her up. She rubs Rachel's stomach.)

Kitty: Shh. Easy Rachel. Marie didn't mean to scare you. Kitty's here to look after you. (Bobby makes an ice slide that curls around, and Marie, Ben, and May all go down it several times. Cut to an hour later.) Well, it looks like it's Rachel and John's bed time.

(She takes Rachel to her crib, and Tabitha takes John, gently rocking him back and forth as they go. By the time they reach the nursery, John's asleep, and Tabitha gently places him in the crib. Kitty places Rachel to sleep as she simply goes to sleep, sucking on her thumb. Cut to them coming back without Bobby. May, Ben, and Marie are laughing and running around until Tabitha and Kitty grab them.)

Tabitha: Shh. We don't wanna wake up Rachel and John.

(Bobby comes back in holding a very familiar figure.)

Bobby: Check it out, Boba Fett!  
Kitty: Bobby! You can't let them play with that. Marie or Ben might swallow one of those small pieces.  
Tabitha: Yeah, and just look at his smooth part. That's just gonna mess them all up.  
Bobby: Oh.  
May: Can I play with Bobba Fett when Marie and Ben go to sleep?  
Kitty: I don't see why not.  
Tabitha: Alright. Bobby, keep Fett in your pocket, but don't let Marie or Ben grab him, or else we'll blame you.

(Cut to Tabitha and Kitty taking Marie and Ben, respectively to bed.)

Tabitha: What song would you like to hear?  
Marie: Akuna Madada!  
Tabitha: "Akuna Madada"? Oh, Hakuna Matata.

(Tabitha sings a more soothing version of that song, and Marie falls asleep in a few moments. Kitty has to pull her hair out of Ben's hands as she puts him down.)

Kitty: Please go to sleep now.

(Cut to when they come back down, May's asleep. Tabitha picks her up and sets her in her bed. Cut to everyone coming back.)

Jim: How was taking care of the quarter pints?  
Tabitha: Easy.  
Bobby: Cool.  
Kitty: I never wanna do this alone.

The End.


	3. Abandoned

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 9**

Episode 3: Abandoned

(It opens in Emma and Remy's room. They've just woken up.)

Emma: Hello Dear.  
Remy: Bonjour Cheri.

(John is heard crying.)

Emma: I'll get him. (She leaves, her bathrobe is conservative enough, but still fairly revealing.) Oh, Johnny, are you alright? Oh, you're all wet. Don't worry, Mummy's here. (As she talks, Remy is starring at the children and is trying to figure out if he did the right thing settling down.) Oh, that's not bad at all. Now just be a good boy for Mummy and hold still. There you are, all nice and dry. Would you like to say hello to Daddy? (John laughs.) Alright. (Emma comes in holding a newly dressed John. Remy holds out his finger, and John grabs it so tightly Remy can't get it out. He then puts the finger in his mouth.) Oh, isn't that precious, Remy?  
Remy (with the sarcasm hidden by his poke face): Yeah, real precious.

(Cut to Jim and Rogue waking up. They kiss each other and Marie knocks on the door.)

Marie: Mommy! Daddy! I hungry!  
Jim: Alright Munchkin. Just give us a few minutes to get dressed.  
Marie: Okgay.

(Marie toddles over to Emma and Remy's room as Emma is feeding John.)

Emma: Marie, what are you doing up?  
Marie: I hungry!  
Emma: Well, you'll just have to wait for more people to wake up.  
Marie (disappointed): Okgay. (She walks over to John.) Why John get to eat?  
Emma: You don't need to prepare what John needs to eat right now.  
Marie: Oh. (She turns to Remy.) Up!  
Remy: Huh?  
Marie: Up, up! I want up!  
Remy: Oh.

(Remy holds Marie up, and she climbs onto his shoulders and sits down.)

Emma: Oh, look at Marie playing with her Uncle Remy. Just imagine Remy, in a few years, it'll be John up there, and maybe more kids after that.

(As a look of emotional suffocation crosses his face, cut to later that afternoon after Emma sets John down for his nap. She goes to her and Remy's room, and finds the place in disarray, and Remy gone. She finds a note on the table. It's in Remy's handwriting, and it says, "I'm sorry, Emma." Emma brakes down and cries. Cut to the others as Emma continues to cry.)

Kitty: Hey, hey. There's no guarantee that it means Remy ran off. Maybe it means, "I'm sorry Emma, I don't wanna have any more kids."  
Tabitha: Yeah, yeah! Or, "I'm sorry Emma, I lost Howler and have to find him."

(Howler then runs up, and puts his head on Emma's lap.)

Bobby: Well there goes that theory.  
Peter: I mean, you're a telepath. You would have known if this was coming.  
Emma (voice breaking): No, Remy was always able to keep his mind blocked off whenever he wanted. (Breaks down crying again) That's why I loved him so much!

(Suddenly, Jim sees himself in a purple mist with a familiar voice talking to him.)

Madame Web (telepathically): A good leader keeps his team together.  
Jim: I'm going to go look for him.  
Rogue: Me too.  
Jim: No, I'll be sufficient enough. I'll be back by sundown at the latest.

(Cut to the same bar Scott lived above after Jean disappeared. Remy is drinking as Jim comes in.)

Jim: Gambit! I wanna talk to you! (Remy doesn't turn around.) So this is how you act when you get a family? You run out and leave your wife in a fit of tears?!  
Remy: Don't go there Jim.  
Jim: Why? You don't care about Emma or John.

(Remy gets angry and throws the beer bottle on the counter at Jim as it explodes, knocking Jim out of the bar. Remy then puts a few coins down and comes out.)

Remy: Don't say I don't care! I just figured the kid would be better off without me!  
Jim: No he won't! I know from experience!! All your leaving will do is take away the thing that'll give John the sense of family history he needs, in other words, he'll end up like you during your time with Magneto! Do you want that to happen?!

(Remy punches Jim in the head, breaking his own hand in the process.)

Remy: Son of a-!  
Jim: I've got all afternoon to wait for you to come to your senses Remy.

(Cut to 3:00pm as Jim and Remy return. Remy goes to Emma and tries to kiss her, but Emma pushes him away with her telekinesis.)

Emma: I never want to speak to you again!  
Remy: I can understand that. I'll see you in the morning, because I have a feeling you're gonna make me sleep on the couch.  
Emma: You better believe it, Mr. LeBeau!

(Rogue and Jim stare at them heading off.)

Jim: I'll give them a week before they make up.  
Rogue: Hmm, I'll give it half a week.  
Jim: Alright. The winner gets to decide how to redecorate Marie's room.  
Rogue: You've got it.

(Cut to Remy holding John.)

Remy: Hey Mon Petite. How are you?

(John giggles and holds his hands up, Remy puts him on his shoulders, and gently holds on to his knees. He's now smiling happily as Jim and Rogue watch on with Emma, who has a look of contempt on her face whenever she looks at Remy. Suddenly, Jim hears Madame Web again.)

Madame Web (telepathically): Well done Mr. Howlett. Well done.

The End.


	4. Nos' Revenge Part 1

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 9**

Episode 4: Nos' Revenge Part 1

(It opens with Remy playing with John.)

Remy: Hey, Little One. Are you glad to see me? (John laughs.) Alright. Pick a card.

(John puts his hand on a card and laughs. Remy pulls it out and flings it up. It's the Ace of Diamonds, and it disintegrates in a small flash of pink lightning, and John laughs. Emma runs in.)

Emma: Remy, what are you doing?! Are you trying to burn my baby!!  
Remy: No.  
Emma: Hmph! (Sweet) Come here John. Let Mummy play with you.

(John is lifted up by Emma, and he puts his arms forward.)

John: Ayaya.

(Emma looks from John to Remy and then sighs.)

Emma: Alright, you can still play with your father, but no more explosions! I'll know if you've done any.

(Cut to Nos as he fumes over his anger. Suddenly, a shadowed man walks over to him.)

Man: Do you want revenge?  
Nos: Yes.

(The man gives Nos a phial filled with an amber liquid.)

Man: This serum will allow you to have revenge on all who have embarrassed you in battle.  
Nos: Give it to me!!  
Man: Not until you give me your word that you won't drink it until your greatest need.  
Nos: I swear by Apocalypse!  
Man: Here you go.  
Nos (suddenly suspicious): Why are you doing this?  
Man: It'll be fun.

(Nos smiles evilly. Cut to outside the mansion as Jim, Rogue, Jean, Scott, Peter, Mary Jane, Remy, and Emma have a picnic with their kids. Emma's still hurt at Remy leaving.)

Jim: Hey, the guy came back of his own accord Frost.  
Emma: But he left.  
Jim: Geez woman, let it go!  
Marie: Anti Emma mad!  
Rogue: Oh, that's true. Hey Baby Girl, why don't you try and make Auntie Emma happy.  
Marie: Okgay.

(Marie walks up and hugs Emma. Emma slowly hugs her back. After a few moments Marie puts an empty bowl over her head.)

Marie: Hat.  
Jim: No, honey. That's not a hat.

(Jim reaches out to take the bowl off, but Marie holds on tightly.)

Marie: No! Mine!!  
Jim: Marie. I'm going to count to three. One. Two. Three. (He tickles her, and while she's laughing, Rogue takes the bowl off her head.) There. That's that.

(Marie cuddles up on Jim's lap and goes to sleep. Suddenly Nos appears and snarls.)

Nos: I want to fight Liger one-on-one! The only reason you've won all those times was because of your friends.  
Liger: Alright. I can take two minutes out of my day to kick your butt.

(Liger unsheathes his claws and attacks Nos. Nos is easily disadvantaged. Eventually, he's taken down.)

Marie: Daddy beat Meany! Daddy beat Meany!

(Nos suddenly stirs, and drinks the entire phial. He suddenly hisses like Gollum. What little pigment is in his skin leaves completely. His eyes turn blood red, his hands become clawed, and his teeth become razor sharp like Killer Croc's.)

Liger: Oh, crud.

(Nos knocks Jim down, and beats him up badly. As Jim tries to stand up again, Nos appears behind him, and grabs his head. He extends three claws from his hand, and stabs Jim in the back. As Jim falls everyone notices that the wound isn't healing. He's still breathing, but he's obviously in pain. Nos then grabs Jim's wrist, he teleports away.)

Marie: Daddy!! Daddy!!!  
Rogue: Shh. Don't worry Baby Girl. We'll get him back.

(She turns to Scott until she hears a voice in her head.)

Madame Web (telepathically): A leader doesn't shove her responsibilities on others.

Rogue: Scott, Jean. I'm gonna need you to come with me and Peter. We'll go to the Prof right now to find Jim.

(Cut to a dungeon as Nos watches licking his lips. His ears have elongated to resemble a bat's.)

Nos: Revenge. Mine.

To Be Continued.


	5. Nos' Revenge Part 2

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 9**

Episode 5: Nos' Revenge Part 2

(It opens with the stranger talking to an assortment of villains.)

Stranger: I can help you get your revenge on your enemies!  
Deadpool: What's the catch; do you want us to give you Australia or something?  
Stranger: Why, do I need a motive? Some ulterior reason? Give me a moment to think of something.  
Red Skull: What could you possibly offer us?

(The stranger smiles darkly and leads them to a room that holds Jim in a tank with several tubes in him. He can barely speak, and he looks very pale.)

Stranger: I'm extracting the Adamantium out of him. He can regenerate it, and I'll take more after it regenerates. I'll give you enough Adamantium to make you invincible.  
Quicksilver: And how are we supposed to survive?!

(The stranger holds out the same vile he gave to Nos.)

Stranger: This vile will multiply your power a thousand fold, and that will allow you to survive the bonding process.  
Pyro: Sign me up, Sonny-Jim!!  
Quicksilver: Hmm.

(Cut to Rogue, Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Wolverine, and Talon outside where the stranger's holding Jim. It looks like Dr. Frankenstein's castle.)

Rogue: Wolverine, anyone around?

(Wolverine sniffs the air.)

Wolverine: Nope. Let's get going

(They reach the gate and are ambushed by Quicksilver.)

Talon: What do you want Pietro?!  
Quicksilver: The guy who captured Jim is one cuckoo short of a clock. I want to help you guys.  
Rogue: Alright, but if it turns out you're just gettin' close to us for another kidnapping attempt of my Baby Girl, I'm gonna snap your neck.  
Quicksilver: Duly noted. (Quicksilver runs into the castle and runs back a minute later.) We've got a clear path.  
Storm: Well, that was quick.

(They try to get to the room that holds Jim when Nos appears. He's much more like the Man-Bat in that he has very little sentient thinking. He hisses like Gollum.)

Rogue: I've got him. (She punches him out, and then absorbs his memories for clues.) Okay, he's been given a serum that's increased his power, but it's also mutating his mind in the opposite direction.  
Quicksilver: I knew there was a hitch to that stuff!! (Everyone stares at him.) Sorry.

(Cut to the mansion. Marie's still crying as she hugs Mary Jane.)

Marie (crying): I want MAMA!!! I want DADDY!!!  
Mary Jane: Shh. They're gonna come back Marie. Just try to think of something else. You know how getting mad makes you sick.  
Marie (still crying): I (cough) want (cough) my (cough, cough) MAMA!!!

(She begins to cry and cough at the same time. Emma takes Marie and tries to cheer her up by putting little kid jokes inside her head. She begins to laugh, and she's coughing less.)

Emma: There, that's better isn't it?  
Marie: I want my Mama.  
Emma: She'll be back. I promise.

(Cut to the castle as they find Jim. Rogue bashes the glass, and Talon and Wolverine cut him out. Rogue then grabs him. He's unconscious, and he can't speak, and none of the holes caused by the tubes are healing. They try to escape when the stranger appears.)

Stranger: You're lucky I only have one. So I'll just have to use this one.  
Quicksilver: What's your power?  
Stranger: Who said anything about me?

(He brings out an unconscious Nos, and he pours the vile into his mouth. Nos then becomes a man-bat creature and attacks. Everyone ducks and fights him. Rogue is holding Jim in her arms talking to him.)

Rogue: Jim? Jim, please wake up.

(Jim begins to stir and his wounds begin to heal up.)

Jim: Anna?  
Rogue: Oh, Jim! You're alive.  
Jim: Alright, let me at that overgrown bat.  
Rogue: You're not goin' anywhere. You're stayin' right here.  
Jim: Come on, I'm good.

(He unsheathes his claws, where the Adamantium has partially regenerated, but he's still woozy, and he falls over. Rogue grabs him and sets him back down.)

Rogue: You're gonna sit here, young man!  
Jim: Did you absorb my mom or something?  
Rogue: No, I think my maternal instincts are on high from being so far away from Marie. Now sit here!

(Rogue flies to Nos, and throws him into an electrical fence inside an experiment area. Nos screams and explodes.)

Stranger: Well done.

(As he bows to Rogue, he disappears, and all the villains are transported back to their bases without any memory of what happened, except Quicksilver who remains with them. Cut to the mansion, as a fully recovered Jim walks to the grounds where Marie is waiting.)

Marie: Daddy!!

(Marie runs up and jumps into Jim's arms.)

Jim: Hey, kid. How are you?  
Marie: I happy!!  
Rogue: I am too Baby Girl.

(As they hug, Rogue hears Madame Web again.)

Madame Web: Well done Mrs. Howlett. Your part of the test is finished.

(Cut to Jim testing his healing factor by having Remy throw a card at him. He's thrown ten miles away when it blows and comes back without a scratch.)

Jim: I'm good.  
Marie: Wow! Daddy strong!!

The End.


	6. No Buhbye

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 9**

Episode 6: No Buh-Bye

(It opens with Marie coming into Jim and Rogue's room.)

Marie (crying): Mama, Daddy, I wanna sleep hear.  
Jim: Oh, of course Munchkin. Did you have a bad dream?  
Marie (still crying): Meany steal you away!  
Jim: Oh, shh. I'm not going anywhere Kid.

(Cut to that morning, Marie's sitting between them. She's perfectly happy again.)

Rogue (sweet): Are you looking forward to playing with Ben?  
Marie: No, I wanna play with Mommy and Daddy.  
Rogue: And Ben?  
Marie: Okgay.

(Cut to Marie and Ben playing. Marie refuses to go more than 3 feet away from her parents, and Ben wants to play tag.)

Ben: I wanna play!  
Marie: Okgay.

(Ben runs around, and Marie only chases him around the three feet radius of her parents. Eventually Ben gets tired of this and stops.)

Ben: I wanna play!  
Marie: I am!  
Ben: Are not!  
Marie: Are too!  
Ben: Are not!  
Marie: Are too!  
Mary Jane: Ben, calm down.  
Rogue: Marie, what's wrong?  
Marie: Nothing. I wanna play with Mommy and Daddy!  
Jim: You're gonna have to settle for Mommy, Munchkin. I've gotta go see the Professor so he can check and see how I'm doing after last week.  
Marie: NO!!

(Marie runs up and grabs Jim's leg.)

Rogue: Baby Girl, Daddy needs to see the Professor.  
Marie (crying): Daddy no buh-bye! Daddy no buh-bye!!  
Jim: I better take her with me. (Sweet) Hey Munchkin. You wanna see the Professor with me?  
Marie (perfectly fine again): Yes.

(Cut to the Professor's study as Marie lies on a couch.)

Professor: Now, go to sleep Marie.  
Marie: Daddy no buh-bye.  
Jim: Don't worry. I'll be right here.

(Cut to inside Marie's head. A standing Professor holds Marie's hand as they walk through a scene that is greatly exaggerated by many nightmares. Jim stands in front of a much smaller than normal Marie. Jim is much more Superman-like in the fact that he looks muscular and powerful than normal. He fights a more monstrous version of Nos. Nos is being attacked repeatedly by Jim. Eventually, he becomes more like a mutant bat and strikes Jim much harder than he did in real life and falls to the ground dead. Marie screams at the same time as the dream Marie.)

Marie (crying): Stop! Please, stop!! Daddy!!! DADDY!!!!!!!  
Professor: Marie, listen to me. Your father is fine. I promise, and all the others promise, he'll always come back after leaving.  
Marie (calming down): Really.  
Jim (as Marie wakes up): Yes. I promise you, I'll always come back from missions.

(Marie and Jimmy hug. Cut to a lab as the stranger from the attack comes back. He looks at a security camera from the castle at how Nos reacted to the single dose.)

Stranger: Well, that serum was a disaster. (He pulls out the only surviving sample of Liger's Adamantium.) At least it wasn't a total loss. I'll just have to make do with what I have. (He walks over to a machine and flips the switch. It reveals several Mutants in tanks similar to the one that held Jim. He deactivates one that holds a female Mutant. He then pulls her head foreword and injects the Adamantium into her neck. The Mutant's eyes dilate.) Xavier's little twerps are in for the time of their lives.

To Be Continued.


	7. Dark Dream

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 9**

Episode 7: Dark Dream

(It opens with the Mutant the stranger chose being placed in a machine.)

Stranger: Now Rem, give the X-Men something to fear.

(Cut to the mansion as Rogue and Jim sleep. Cut to Jim's dream. He's playing with Marie as Rogue watches on. Suddenly, a squad of mardie soldiers appears. They take Marie away, and shoot Rogue in the chest. Jim suddenly finds himself strapped to a table as Marie is crying with three claws coming out of her hands. Wraith then appears, and has the surgeons get to work. He wakes up as the Man-Liger and roars in sorrow and anger. Cut to Jim as he wakes up. He's screaming and his claws are out.)

Rogue: Jim!

(Jim looks over at Rogue. She has three claw marks on her forearm. He sheathes his claws.)

Jim: I'm sorry.  
Rogue: It's okay.

(She touches Jim, and her claw marks heal right up. Rogue then goes back to sleep. She's in her old house holding Marie when Ms. Marvel appears.)

Ms. Marvel: Murderer.  
Rogue: What? But you're still in that coma. Quicksilver told us when he joined Freedom Force! (Ms. Marvel grabs Marie and takes her to the kitchen. There's an explosion and Rogue runs in.) Baby Girl! (Rogue stares at a burned up Marie.) No. No! (Cut to Rogue as she wakes up.) NO!!! (She runs to Marie's room and checks on her. Marie is sleeping soundly.) Thank goodness.

(Cut to Scott and Jean's room. They're both sleeping soundly with Rachel in the room with them as the nursery's being painted. Cut to Scott's dream. He and Jean are having a picnic when suddenly Jean gets a headache. Suddenly, a fiery bird appears and takes Jean away.)

Scott: Jean! Jean!!

(Suddenly a silhouette of Apocalypse appears, and Jean is being held in place over his right hand.)

Apocalypse: You're too late, Cyclops. The Phoenix belongs to me.

(As Jean screams, Scott jumps up screaming, and his eyes open up, blasting a hole in the roof that wakes Rachel up. She cries at the loud noise. Jean goes over to her.)

Jean: Oh, don't cry Rachel. Daddy didn't mean to scare you. (She hums "Rock-a-Bye Baby" as Rachel begins to calm down.) There, there. Now go to sleep okay? (Jean sets Rachel down and goes back to sleep. Cut to Jean's dream. She's watching her friends and family play. Suddenly, she gasps and everything turns a flaming red. She's held back by a shield, and flaming blasts of energy attack and destroy each X-Man in turn, eventually leaving only Scott and Rachel.) No, no not them! Not them!! (The Phoenix destroys Scott and Rachel, leaving only a charred mass.) No. NO!!!!

(Jean wakes up and the windows shatter. Rachel starts crying again. She runs up and cuddles her as she sits down. She then falls asleep as she cradles a sleeping Rachel. Cut to Remy and Emma's room. John's sleeping in a basinet nearby. Cut to Remy's dream. He's playing poker when Sabertooth and Deadpool appear. Remy tries to attack, but Deadpool shoots him in the thigh, and Sabertooth carries him off. As he arrives at Wraith's island, he sees John being carried away to a new enhancer and Emma crying for them to stop. Eventually, Remy screams out and the light blows up. Emma wakes up with a start along with Remy, who doesn't cry, he just grunts curiously.)

Emma: Remy, what the heck did you do?!!  
Remy: Nightmare.  
Emma: Let me guess, you had to have a quiet family life with me and John.  
Remy: Hey! (He stops when he sees that John's beginning to cry at his parents arguing.) Not tonight.  
Emma: Right.

(Emma goes to sleep. She dreams that she's at the inner circle of the Hellfire Club. She's holding John as Shaw arrives. He pulls John away and places him down before the Phoenix. Two members hold Emma back.)

Emma: No, no! Leave him alone! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!

(As the Phoenix appears to eat John, she wakes up, and the door flies over to the other end of the house. She runs to a still sleeping John. She kisses his forehead and goes to sleep. Cut to Peter and Mary Jane's room. Peter's dreaming. He's in the locker room of the wrestling ring he used to work at, but he's also starring at a familiar 15 year old in red and blue tights. A thief runs past him, followed by two cops.)

Cop: Stop him! He's getting away!  
Spider-Man: Hey sorry pal. I'm a wrestler not a cop.  
Peter: No, no, stop him!!

(Suddenly, Peter hears a shot and sees Uncle Ben lying on the ground.)

Uncle Ben: Peter?  
Peter: I'm here Uncle Ben.  
Uncle Ben: Peter...

(He passes on, and Peter cries out.)

Peter: Uncle Ben!!!  
Mary Jane: What's wrong Peter?  
Peter (crying): Why didn't I do something? Why'd I have to let my ego get the best of me? Why?  
Mary Jane: Peter, that happened years ago.

(Cut to the next morning, everyone except the Professor had a rough night.)

Logan: I haven't had a worse sleep since I first came here. I spent half the night making sure I could remember everything about myself, and that I wasn't in Weapon X.  
Yuriko: Ha! I had to check on Jimmy every few hours to make sure he wasn't a hairy beast.  
Jim: I actually had to go to the couch to stop myself from turning Rogue into a pincushion.  
Marie: Daddy hurt! Daddy hurt!  
Rogue: Oh, no, no. Daddy's fine. (Rogue's suddenly afraid Marie will spontaneously combust.) You're okay right?  
Marie: I tired.  
Professor: Something's not right. I can feel it.

(Cut to a few weeks later. The nightmares have gotten worse so that everyone has bags under their eyes, and are beginning to see things.)

Professor: I'm going to investigate. Emma, come with...

(Emma's fallen asleep and dreaming.)

Emma: But I wanna wear the white one Mummy.  
Professor: Jean?

(Jean's rocking back and forth holding Rachel; she's barely slept for a week. She's become very paranoid, especially about Rachel.)

Jean: She can't die if she's with me. She can't die if she's with me.  
Professor: I'll see you when I get back.

(As the Professor leaves, Jim, who is having a difficult time telling what he's dreaming from what he's not at the moment sees Rogue, he suddenly sees Sabertooth standing there. He's holding Marie. Jim extends his claws.)

Jim: Let her go!!!

(As Jim charges, cut to Rogue's POV, Ms. Marvel is charging after Marie. Rogue sets her down and shields her. She punches Jim into the wall. Marie's starring confused.)

Marie: Huh?

(Cut to Jean's POV. Scott comes up, but all she sees is Apocalypse, preparing to grab Rachel. She holds Rachel tight to her body, and she uses her telekinesis to toss Scott away. Cut to Scott's POV. He sees the Phoenix holding Jean and Rachel in its stomach. Scott prepares to fire, but the Phoenix blasts him away again. Cut to the lab as the Professor arrives. He sees Rem inside a machine. He searches for the stranger with his mind, but he can't feel anything. Hopefully meaning he left. He reaches out to Rem with his mind and sees that she's influencing the X-Men's minds to create the nightmares, and several illusions they're facing right now. The Professor goes into her mind to wake her up so that she'll stop this. He eventually sees a crying little girl.)

Professor: Hello.  
Little Rem: Are you gonna hurt me?  
Professor: No, I just need you to stop what your body's doing.  
Little Rem: Okay.

(Little Rem closes her eyes, and she ages to her actual appearance, and the catatonic state the stranger trapped her in is deactivated by their combined mental power. Cut to the real world as Rem awakes. She quickly deactivates the illusions. Cut to the mansions. Everyone realizes what they were doing and they all stop, except Emma who bashes Remy around with her telekinesis.)

Jim: Emma, you do realize that that's Remy right?  
Emma: Of course.  
Jim: Emma.  
Emma: Oh, alright. I can't believe I'm taking orders from someone younger than me.

(Cut to the Professor and everyone wishing Rem good luck as she joins Freedom Force.)

Jim: Hey, tell Lance you know us. He'll skip the pranks.  
Rem: Thanks. (She kneels down to Marie and talks sweetly.) Are you doing okay Marie?  
Marie: Yes.  
Rem: Good.

(A S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarier comes down, and Rem hops on. She then waves at the others as they wave back. Cut to New York City as the stranger sits down next to a man that has black hair with red highlights.)

Stranger: Now what Osborn?  
Osborn: I want you to lay off for the next few days. It's time Parker learned what happens when he messes with the Green Goblin.

(Osborn walks to a nearby room. The stranger smiles and Madame Web appears.)

Madame Web: You are only tightening the noose for when the great battle occurs my young friend.  
Stranger: Web! It's been awhile. How's the old geezer?  
Madame Web: He'll be better once the question is settled.  
Stranger: Well, can you blame me for making the X-Men's training more exciting?

The End.


	8. Revenge of the Green Goblin

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 9**

Episode 8: Revenge of the Green Goblin

(It opens with Jim, Rogue, Peter, and Mary Jane watching on as Marie and Ben play tag. Marie is laughing when she begins to cough. Rogue runs up to her.)

Rogue: Oh, my baby. We've gotta get you inside.  
Marie: But (cough, cough) I wanna play.  
Rogue: You're sick, and you need bed rest.  
Marie: No (cough, cough, cough) nap!  
Rogue: You don't have to sleep. You just have to stay in your crib.  
Marie (sulking): Okgay.

(Cut to the Goblin watching, he's dosed himself in pine freshener to hide his scent from Wolverine, Liger, and Talon, and he's wearing a chemical that hides him from Spider-Man's Spider Sense.)

Green Goblin: Yes, yes. Enjoy your last day of peace Parker, before I tear everything away from you.

(Cut to Marie in her crib with a thermometer in her mouth. Rogue then takes it out.)

Rogue: Oh, thank goodness. It's just a cold. Time for some cold medicine.  
Marie: No. Yucky.  
Rogue: Now, you wanna get better so you can play don't you Marie?  
Marie: Okgay.

(Rogue holds a spoon full of the medicine, but she's reluctant to take it.)

Rogue: Oh, come on Baby Girl. It tastes really good. (She takes a spoon full, smiles, and pours some more into the spoon.) See? Now please take some.

(Marie still doesn't open her mouth.)

Jim: Marie, you're gonna take this right now, okay?  
Marie: Okay Daddy. (Marie takes the medicine and makes a face.) Yucky.  
Jim: But you're not coughing anymore, and that's what matters.  
Marie: Okgay.

(Cut to the next morning. Mary Jane's taking Ben and May out for some sun, when she hears a horrible laugh she's only heard once before.)

Mary Jane: Oh no.  
Green Goblin: Oh, yes! (The Goblin laughs as he grabs Mary Jane and her children, leaving behind a note for Peter.) Now, what do you say we go to our old hang out!

(Cut to Peter as he sees the letter.)

Peter: It says, "The Bridge at dusk, help's optional." (Becoming angry) Well, I don't need help! I'll face Osborn alone!  
Jim: You can't go alone; you could be falling right into a trap!  
Peter: I don't need...!  
Madame Web (telepathically): A good leader accepts help from others.  
Peter: I'm sorry; I'll need help this time.  
Jim: I know.

(Cut to the Green Goblin waiting as Spider-Man arrives with Liger.)

Spider-Man: Let them go Osborn. This is between you and me.  
Green Goblin: I'm not Osborn. I am the Green Goblin!  
Spider-Man: Alright Goblin, just let my family go.  
Green Goblin: Of course. (The Goblin flies up and holds May and Ben in one hand, and Mary Jane in the other.) Choose which one you want to save. The woman you love or your innocent little children.  
May & Ben: Daddy!  
Mary Jane: Save the children Peter. Forget about me!  
Spider-Man: No, don't do it Goblin!  
Green Goblin: We are who we choose to be. Now choose.

(The Goblin drops Mary Jane and the children. Spider-Man webs up the children and pulls them to him. He then grabs Mary Jane with his free arm. Mary Jane takes hold of the children with one arm, and holds onto Spider-Man's shoulder as he webs the bridge. He then climbs up as Mary Jane keeps a tight hold around Spider-Man's shoulders. Liger is keeping the Goblin busy. By the time Spider-Man climbs up to the bridge, Liger demolishes the glider with his claws.)

Liger: Glad to see you up Spidey!  
Spider-Man: Thanks for the help. (Mary Jane lets go as they get on top of the bridge.) Run MJ!  
Mary Jane: I won't leave you.  
Spider-Man: GO!!!  
May: Daddy!  
Spider-Man: I promise that I'll come back! (The Goblin throws a bomb at the family, but Spider-Man uses his webbing to catch it and throw it back at the Goblin. The mask blows off with the explosion. It's still very foggy when Spider-Man walks up.) Okay Norman, it's time to... (As the smoke clears he sees that it isn't Norman. It's someone of his own age.) Harry?  
Harry: You've ruined everything Peter! You took MJ from me and killed my father! Now I'll kill you!!

(Spider-Man dodges another pumpkin bomb, and Liger holds Harry in a head lock.)

Spider-Man: Now listen to me Harry. I didn't kill your father.

(Cut to three years ago. The Goblin has Mary Jane and a new born May hostage.)

Spider-Man: Let them go Osborn!  
Green Goblin: Alright. My fight's with you. (Spider-Man and the Goblin get into a struggle as Mary Jane runs off. Eventually, the Goblin shoves Peter to his knees.) You wanna know what I'm going to do after I kill you Parker? I'm going to find your little wife, and kill her nice and slow in front of your kid. Then, your kid and me will have a hell of a time.

(Peter gets angry and punches the Goblin so hard his mask falls off. Revealing Norman Osborn, who looks like an older version of Harry.)

Peter: Mr. Osborn? You-you tried to kill Mary Jane and May.  
Osborn: But not you, I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. I knew you could save me. You've been like a brother to Harry, and I've been like a father to you. Be a son to me now.  
Peter: I already have a father. His name was Ben Parker.  
Goblin: Rest in Peace, Spider-Man.

(The Goblin activates his glider, and Peter's Spider Sense allows him to dodge, but the glider impales Norman.)

Osborn: Peter, don't tell Harry unless you have to.

(Cut back to the present as Harry begins to cry.)

Spider-Man: I'm sorry Harry, but you had to know.  
Harry: I want to go home Pete. Liz and Normie are waiting for me.  
Spider-Man: Of course buddy.

(Cut to Peter talking with Jim and Rogue.)

Peter: I think we did a great job.

(Suddenly, Madame Web appears and smiles.)

Madame Web: I know you did. Now, all that remains is your greatest challenge. Your deeds have convinced me that you three are destined to lead the mission I'll require from you.

(She disappears again.)

Rogue: I wonder what mission she's talkin' about.  
Jim: Does it matter, remember what the Prof always says, whatever life has in store for us, terrible or wondrous, the X-Men will always be there ready. And of that, he is proud.

(Cut to the stranger's second lab as a shadowed figure with glowing yellow eyes appears.)

Stranger: They are ready, my master.  
Yellow eyed figure: Good, the War begins in two weeks.

To Be Continued.


	9. Christmas

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 9**

Episode 9: Christmas

(It opens with Marie, Ben, and May sneaking to the tree, but they're all caught by Tabitha and Bobby.)

Tabitha: Uh, uh, uh. Those are for Christmas morning. You can wait a few days can't you?  
Marie: No!  
May: Okay.  
Ben: No!  
Bobby: Tough, you're gonna wait.

(They take them back to their respective rooms. As they smile mischievously, they sneak down stairs, but are stopped by Emma.)

Emma: Bed.  
Tabitha & Bobby: Oh.

(Cut to the next morning. Marie's eating cereal and then when it's empty, she puts it on her head.)

Marie: Funny!  
Rogue: Oh, Marie! Now you're hair's full of milk dregs.  
Marie: Funny!  
Jim: Marie, take the bowl off.  
Marie: No! Mine!  
Jim: You've got 'till the count of three.  
Marie: Two!  
Jim: Okay. One. (Marie giggles in anticipation.) Two! (Jim tickles her so that Rogue can take the bowl off her head. Marie then hugs Jim.) You do that just so I tickle you don't ya?  
Marie: Yes.  
Jim: Cool.

(Cut to that evening. Marie's wrapped so tightly she looks like a doll.)

Marie: Mama, I can't move my arms.  
Rogue: Just walk around a little. (Marie moves an inch and falls into the snow. She laughs joyfully. But Rogue runs to her as if she broke something.) Oh, Baby Girl! Are you okay?  
Marie: Just fine! Just fine Mama!  
Rogue: Oh, thank goodness.

(Cut to Christmas Eve. Jim's teaching Marie how to make milk taste like a chocolate cookie.)

Jim: Now, you take the cookie, and just hold it in the milk for a few moments.

(Marie does this, and she accidently lets it go. She begins to cry until Jim gives his to her. She then eats the whole thing. After a minute she swallows and smiles.)

Marie: Yummy!

(Remy and Emma are teaching John how to crawl.)

Remy: Now come to Daddy, John.  
Emma: Go on Johnny. You can do it.

(John crawls to Remy and grabs his bottom lip.)

Remy: John. Let go.  
Emma: Good boy!

(Not too far off Jean is playing upsy-daisy with Rachel, using her telepathy. After a particularly quick trip down. Rachel spews on Yuriko.)

Scott: Uh-oh.  
Jean: Oh, no.  
Jim & Rogue: Oh, lord.  
Jean: I'm so sorry Yuriko. I didn't mean to make her come down so fast, I just sneezed.  
Yuriko: Oh, don't worry about it. It's not like you meant it. (Everyone breathes again. She leaves and closes the door to her room, where they hear clearly.) I LOVED THIS SHIRT!!!  
Logan: We can hear you Yuriko.  
Yuriko: Wow, the students are right. I am loud.

(Cut to Christmas morning. Everyone's in their pajamas, and everyone exchanges gifts with each other. Marie gets a toy wolf, Ben gets a pet tarantula, May gets a three year old sized basketball, and the babies get teething rings. Everyone's smiling and laughing. Cut to the stranger's lab as the shadowed figure shows him the image.)

Stranger: Are you sure you want to carry out that part of the plan? Look how happy they all are.  
Figure: It's the only way.

To Be Continued.


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 9**

Episode 10: The Calm Before the Storm

(It opens with Rogue trying to give Marie some of a cheese omelet. She's refusing.)

Rogue: Oh, come on Baby Girl. You used to love this when you were one.  
Marie: No! Yucky!  
Rogue: Oh come on Marie. It tastes really good. Watch.

(She shoves some into Emma's mouth. Marie watches her, and Emma smiles and swallows.)

Emma: It's pretty good.  
Rogue: See? Now won't you try some honey?  
Marie: No! Don't want to!  
Rogue (getting worried now): Marie, you've got to eat, or you'll starve.  
Marie: Don't want to!  
Jim: Marie, if you eat your food, your mother and I will play with you all day.  
Marie: Really?  
Jim: I promise.

(Marie eats all of her omelet, but she eats it too fast and pukes all over Emma's front.)

Marie (crying): I sticky!

(Rogue picks her up.)

Rogue: Oh, calm down sweetie. Tell you what, I'll wash you down, and then we'll all watch a movie together. Alright?  
Marie (calming down): Okgay.  
Rogue: Okay, now let's get you to the bathroom.

(Cut to them coming back down. Marie's now in an outfit reminiscent of what Rogue wore for her civvies when she and Jim were turned back into kids, except really shrunken down.)

Jim: So, what do you wanna watch Munchkin.  
Marie: _Lion King_!

(They watch the Lion King, and Jim still doesn't cry when Mufassa dies. Kurt looks at him.)

Kurt: You still don't cry when Mufassa dies?  
Jim: How can I? I'm trying to comfort Marie.  
Laura: He's got a point Kurt.

(And it's perfectly true. Marie's crying and hiding her face in Jim's chest as both Jim and Rogue try to comfort her.)

Rogue: Oh, don't cry Marie.  
Marie: Bad Lion hurt Daddy Lion!  
Jim: Oh, don't cry Honey. It's just a movie.

(Cut to Jim and Rogue getting cleaned up for a meeting with the Freedom Force and Fantastic Four on one of the hellicariers. Marie grabs Jim's leg as the X-Men, minus Xavier, are about to leave.)

Marie: Daddy no buh-bye.  
Jim: Oh, guys don't you think the kids could come?  
Scott: I don't see why not.

(They walk to the Blackbird together and fly off to the hellicarier. When they get off, everyone greets them. Susan is holding the hand of a blonde three year old, and Black Widow is holding the hand of a four year old boy with red hair and a slim muscular figure.)

Susan: Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Franklin Richards.  
Franklin: Hi.  
May: Hello.  
Black Widow: And you already know James.  
James: Hello.  
Jim: Hey Kid.

(Thor and Sif arrive with a four year old girl. She has Sif's build, and Thor's hair and eyes.)

Thor: Hail old friends. I'd like to introduce thee to the daughter of Sif and myself. Toruun.  
Toruun: Hail!  
Marie: Hi!

(The grownups talk a little as the children play on the floor. Eventually, Jim, Rogue, and Peter hear voices in their heads.)

Madame Web: It is time.

(Suddenly everyone, even the children are caught in a swirling purple mist.)

Sif: Toruun! Come hither to me!

(Toruun runs to Sif, leaving indentations on the floor.)

Susan: Franklin, come over here, hurry!

(Franklin runs over to Susan.)

Black Widow: James! Get over here!

(James runs Olympic style to Black Widow.)

Mary Jane: May, Ben! Get over here, quick!

(May helps Ben run to Mary Jane.)

Emma: John!  
Jean: Rachel!

(The two of them use their telekinesis to bring them over.)

Rogue: Marie, come to Mama.

(Marie runs unsteadily until all the children are a few inches away from their mothers. Suddenly, they all disappear.)

Jim: What?  
Madame Web: Don't worry, they'll be in good care. Now, it's time for the Ultimate Battle.  
Logan: What the hell is that?  
Madame Web: You shall see Mr. Howlett. (She takes off her glasses to reveal yellow glowing eyes.) You shall see.

(Everyone's suddenly frozen and in their uniforms. They're then carried away by the mist, hellicarier and all.)

To Be Continued.


	11. The Secret War 1: A Bitter Reunion

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 9**

Episode 11: The Secret War Part 1

A Bitter Reunion

(It opens with the heroes arriving on Battleworld as they unfreeze in front of a muscular figure with glowing yellow eyes.)

Beyonder: Welcome heroes. The time of the Ultimate Battle is here.  
Liger: What do you mean?  
Beyonder: I have often wondered, what is stronger, good or evil? Madame Web believes it's good, but I'm not so easily convinced. I've brought you here to fight against several villains from your world. Now let's see. (What looks like a TV screen appears and many of the villains are shown as the Beyonder speaks.) Here's a man, Eddie Brock, who believes that he is good, and yet he kills anyone who so much as litters. For the war, I'll recruit Venom. Now here's a deceased man known as Norman Osborn. His mind is shattered, so he can no longer tell right from wrong. The Green Goblin. Here's the Red Skull, a representation of evil from many decades ago. Here is Doctor Doom, who turned to darkness when he lost everything, and gained much more. And for the last few, the Brotherhood of Mutants. They believe they're good, and yet they're willing to kill government people to complete their goals. (Cut to the villains being gathered up and teleported to Battleworld.) Now let's see what happens when we bring the villains to this peaceful world, and bring the children here.

(Cut to the kids in an orphanage. Marie's crying the hardest.)

Marie: I want my MAMA!!!!!  
Rogue: No! Leave them out of this!  
Beyonder: I didn't get them involved Rogue. You and your friends did. (Cut to the planet becoming dangerously battle scarred.) Now let's jump foreword 15 years. (Cut to the kids and the natives, grey humanoids with large heads, fighting against the various villains, but none of the heroes can get a good look at their faces.) Your task is to save this planet. If you do, I shall restore everything to the way it was. If you fail, you will have perished. And as your leaders for this mission, Madame Web has chosen Liger, Rogue, and Spider-Man, with Liger as the main leader.  
Liger: Ah, crap.  
Beyonder: The ultimate battle will begin when you tell me which two heroes you want added to your group.  
Liger: Captain America! He's the only one who could fight the Red Skull.  
Spider-Man: The Hulk! We could use his strength.  
Beyonder: Very well. Your greatest battle begins now.

(The heroes are teleported to a mountainous area, and Captain America and the Hulk appears as well.)

Hulk: Hulk smash!  
Liger: Wait! We're on the same side.  
Hulk: Hulk smash Little Man!

(Rogue grabs him, and she turns into Rogue-Hulk.)

Rogue: Rogue hates when this happens.  
Captain America: Logan? What's going on?  
Wolverine: This super-powered geek trapped us here until we can beat up the bad guys.

(Suddenly, several high tech versions of the Nazi war planes appear. As Captain America shields Black Widow, another version of his shield is thrown at the plane firing at them. As it is cut in two by the shield, it returns to the hands of the man who threw it. It's caught by a nineteen year old man with red hair, and Cap's build.)

Black Widow: James?  
James: My name's Lieutenant America now.  
Captain America: It's good to see you again Lieutenant.  
Lieutenant America: You too Dad.

(They shake hands in a friendly way. Suddenly, another plane arrives this one is bisected by a blonde woman of 19 holding a sword similar to Sif's.)

Woman: For Asgard!!!  
Sif: Toruun?  
Toruun: Mother?

(They run up and hug as Thor wraps his arms around both of them. Suddenly, another plane arrives. Invisible Woman shields the FF with one of her force field. Just as it's about to give way, the plane blows up. The FF turn to see a blonde 18 year old man. He has a thinner build than Lieutenant America, and Susan runs up to him.)

Invisible Woman: Oh, my darling baby boy. Oh, Franklin!  
Franklin: It's nice to see you again Mom, but my name's Psi-Lord now.  
Human Torch: I like that.

(Another plane arrives and fires at Spider-Man and Mary Jane. Spidey uses his agility to keep MJ safe. Suddenly, two web shots appear. One is from a figure in a more elaborate version of Spidey's costume, and the figure's a female. The other is half an inch shorter, and he is dressed in a red outfit similar to Spidey's but without the webbing, and with bigger eyes. He's wearing a blue hooded muscle shirt with a large spider on it.)

Scarlet Spider: Hey, I know you have a job to do, but I'm kind of partial to my parents.

(Scarlet Spider webs up the exhaust port as Spider-Girl makes a net out of her webbing.)

Spider-Girl: Down she goes.

(When it comes down, Spider-Girl and Scarlet Spider remove their masks to reveal a girl with MJ's face and short hair of Peter's color, and a face that looks just like Peter but with blonde hair.)

Mary Jane: May! Ben! I don't believe it! My babies are safe.  
May: Mom, you're embarrassing us in front of our friends.  
Mary Jane: It's one of my rights as a mother.  
Ben: She's got a point there.  
Spider-Man: So what're your new names?  
May: Spider-Girl.  
Ben: And the Scarlet Spider! Cool huh? Made it up myself.

(As another plane comes in, it's smashed into the cliffside by apparently nothing.)

Cyclops: Good work Jean.  
Jean: It-it wasn't me.  
Rachel: It was me Dad.

(They turn to see a 15 year old Rachel. She's grown into a lovely young woman with Scott's hair, and pretty much everything else about her comes from Jean.)

Cyclops & Jean: Rachel!!

(Jean runs up and hugs and kisses her all over.)

Jean: Oh, my baby is safe.  
Rachel: Well, now my names Marvel Girl, Mom. Do you like it?  
Jean (laughing): I love it.

(As a piece of the plane Rachel smashed gives way over Gambit and Emma, a 15 year old boy arrives with a metal bo staff and blows it up by slamming the staff on the ground. He turns around. He looks like a perfect copy of Gambit, but with longer hair and Emma's eyes.)

John: Bonjour Ma, Pa.  
Emma: Johnny?  
John: It's Gambler now.

(Another plane comes in, and Gambler grabs a deck of cards. He holds one as it glows pink, along with his irises, and he throws it at the plane, and several others follow causing the plane to explode.)

Gambit: Nice.  
Gambler: Thanks Pa.

(A final plane has Rogue in its sights when a 17 year old girl appears and cuts the wings off. She then launches three blades of pink energy at the thing to blow it up. She turns to reveal a face that looks exactly like Rogue, except without her highlight, more skin color, and a scar over her left eye.)

Rogue (crying for joy): Oh my baby!! You're alive!!  
Marie: Get away from me!!

(Marie pushes her away.)

Liger: Marie!  
Marie: I especially don't want to talk to you!  
Liger: What's that supposed to mean?!  
Marie (trying not to cry, but letting some tears slip through anyway.): You promised me you'd always come back, but you never did! You abandoned me!  
Liger: That is not true Young Lady, and you know it! (He calms down.) Look Munchkin, we need to work together if we wanna get out of here.

(Liger touches Marie's shoulder, and she stabs him in the stomach.)

Marie: Don't touch me you son of a bitch!  
Rogue: Marie James Howlett!!! Wash your mouth out with soap right now young lady!  
Marie: What?! Since when do parents who abandon their kids have a right to boss them around?!!

(Rogue's about to retort when another plane appears. This one's piloted by the Red Skull. He fires several tranquilizers that cause everyone to lose conscious. Cut to the same location as Marie, Marvel Girl, Gambler, Scarlet Spider, Spider-Girl, Psi-Lord, Toruun, and Lieutenant America wake up.)

Marie: Oh, what happened?  
Lieutenant America: Red Skull happened. We've gotta save our parents, and everyone else.  
Marie: Good. Then we can get them outta hear! We were doin' just fine on our own.  
Scarlet Spider: Just fine? Wild Thing, we don't have a base, and we've been on the run for a year!  
Wild Thing: So?  
Scarlet Spider: Look Marie. I know you feel like they abandoned you, but look inside yourself, and you'll know what's the right thing to do.  
Wild Thing: Damn your always being right about moral stuff!

(Cut to Red Skull's castle.)

Lieutenant America: There it is. Skull's castle.  
Toruun: Come fair friends! Let us save our families!  
Gambler: Huh?  
Lieutenant America: She said let's get in there and save our families.  
Gambler: Oh.

(Cut to inside the castle as the kids sneak around. Suddenly, Wild Thing gets a strong scent of her mother's perfume.)

Wild Thing: They're down there.

(Cut to the heroes as the kids arrive.)

Gambler: Ma, Pa. Don't worry, we're gonna get all y'all outta here.

(He makes a smiley face on the control panel with his powers and the whole thing blows up.)

Marvel Girl (teasingly): Show off.  
Gambler: And proud of it Cheri.

(As they make it to the exit, Skull appears in front of them. Cap and Lieu appear to fight him.)

Captain & Lieutenant America: This is between you and me, Skull.

(Cap and Lieu throw their shields and Skull is trapped between them. As they're about to take him in, the castle begins to shake.)

Iron Man: He's gonna blow the whole thing to kingdom come!!  
Avalanche: Let's get the heck outta here!!

(As they leave, the whole thing blows sky high. Cut to the hellicarier, which will act as their base. Marie's in the bathroom with a bar of soap in her mouth, and Rogue is watching her.)

Jim: You know Rogue, she technically is 17 years old now.  
Rogue: I don't care. I don't want any foul language coming out of my Baby Girl's lips.

(Cut to Liger talking with everyone in a sort of conference room.)

Captain America: I say we play along. If we win, everything will be returned to normal.  
Quicksilver: Ditto.  
Scarlet Witch: I say we take the fight to the Beyonder.  
Thing: The dude's got more power than Apocalypse. How would ya fight him?  
Scarlet Witch: I... um... Shut up!  
Tabitha: Hey, where's Mr. Fantastic?  
Susan: He's in the lab using some technology he found to make Banner able to retain his own mind when he turns into the Hulk.  
Reed: And it worked.

(Reed comes in with the Hulk, but the Hulk's much calmer than usual.)

Banner: Hello everyone.  
Liger: So, are you guys in or out?  
Rogue: I'm in.  
Peter: Me too.  
Logan: Me three.

(One by one, everyone raises their hands.)

Liger: Alright. Meeting adjourned.

(Cut to later as Rogue, Peter, and Jim are playing around with three tape recorders. Logan comes up.)

Logan: What'cha doing?  
Jim: We're gonna keep personal records of the war on these tapes.  
Logan: Why?  
Peter: To make sure that this war isn't a secret war.

To Be Continued.


	12. The Secret War 2: With Great Power

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 9**

Episode 12: The Secret War Part 2

With Great Power...

(It opens with Mary Jane hugging and kissing Ben all over.)

Mary Jane: Oh, sweetie. I've missed you so much.  
Ben: Mom relax. According to you guys it was only a couple of hours after we disappeared.

(Cut to Marie still angry at Jim, but warming up to him enough to follow him.)

Marie: Okay, we've got Skull out of the way, now what?  
Jim: We try and get things repaired.

(There's a sudden rumbling.)

Marie: Oh, hell.  
Rogue: Marie!!  
Marie: Damn it!!  
Rogue: Marie!!!  
Marie: D'oh!!!  
Jim: Rogue, you can take Marie to the bathroom later. Right now we've gotta fight whatever's causing that rumbling.

(The heroes come down to see Venom.)

Wild Thing: Ah, crap.  
Rogue: Marie!!!!  
Spider-Man: Leave it! We've got bigger problems. Eddie. What are you doing?  
Venom: We are about to receive our revenge.

(Venom lunges at Spider-Man as he tries to fight him off. Spider-Girl runs up to Spider-Man.)

Spider-Girl: Dad!  
Venom: "Dad"? Oh, yes. We remember. You and the girl had a daughter, Parker. Maybe we'll take her from you.  
Spider-Man: Leave May ALONE!!!!!

(Spider-Man suddenly feels stronger, and part of the symbiote gets onto Spider-Man's suit. Spider-Man then gets angry, as the black version of his suit appears over him.)

Spider-Man: Brock, prepare for a world of hurt!  
Venom: We will be the ones who will be hurting you!

(Spider-Man and Venom smash each other into the ground until Venom suddenly stops.)

Venom: We see now. Our hatred is allowing us to share part of us. Why not join forces and protect the innocent creatures that the monsters of this world are harming.  
Spider-Man: I like that idea.  
Liger: Peter, wait!!

(Spider-Man and Venom go off.)

Wild Thing: We've gotta follow them! If Spider-Man kills anyone he'll regret it for the rest of his life.  
Rogue: First things first. (Rogue grabs Wild Thing by the ear.) You're grounded until Peter comes back, young lady.  
Wild Thing: Oh, man.

(Cut to the ruins of Red Skull's castle as he comes out of the rubble. Suddenly he's webbed up by Venom and thrown around. Then Spider-Man grabs Red Skull and slams him into the ground repeatedly. Eventually, he begins choking Red Skull. Liger comes up and pulls Spider-Man off of Skull.)

Liger: Spidey, you can't do this!  
Spider-Man: Why shouldn't I?! I have the power! (Suddenly he stops.) Power.

(Cut to when Peter was fourteen.)

Uncle Ben: With great power, comes great responsibility. Remember that Pete. Remember that.

(Cut back to the present as Spider-Man stares at himself.)

Spider-Man: What am I doing? Killing him would go against everything I stand for.  
Venom: We understand, but we'll fight with you too. We want to protect the innocent.  
Liger: What do you think Spidey?  
Spider-Man: It's a deal if you take back your suit.

(Venom and Spider-Man shake hands, and the symbiote on Peter recombines with Brock's. They then go back home. Cut to the hellicarier as Mary Jane runs to Peter.)

Mary Jane: Peter! Oh, Peter! Thank goodness!!  
Liger: We've also got a new recruit.

(Venom appears.)

Venom: Hello guys.

(Cut to a chess board as Madame Web sits by the white pieces and the Beyonder stands by the black pieces. The stranger stands between them.)

Madame Web: It appears that they've convinced Mr. Brock to join them.  
Beyonder: True, but they have a long way to go before winning the game.

(Beyonder hands Web the Venom piece, and it turns to white.)

Stranger: This gets better all the time.

To Be Continued.


	13. The Secret War 3: FatherDaughter Outing

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 9**

Episode 13: Secret War Part 3

Father-Daughter Outing

(It opens with Rogue and Ben trying to get Marie to talk with Jim.)

Rogue: Come on Baby Girl, your father's doing everything he can to get us all back home.  
Marie (acting half her age): I don't wanna talk to Daddy.  
Ben: Tough cookies, you're talking to him.  
Rogue: Ooh, don't let this one go Baby Girl.  
Marie (embarrassed): Mama!

(Cut to Jim in the conference room alone. He has his head resting in his hands.)

Jim: Why'd it have to be me? I'm not cut out for this.  
Professor (telepathically): You've said that before Jim.  
Jim: Prof? Where are you?  
Professor: I'm still on Earth. When I felt you vanish, I upgraded Cerebro to reach out to space. It took me a few weeks, but I've finally found you.  
Jim: Prof, what am I supposed to do? I can't lead these people.  
Professor: You're doing a good job so far based on the morale of your fellows. Everyone seems to be glad to call you their leader.  
Jim: Not everyone.  
Professor: Give Marie time Jim.  
Jim: Thanks Prof. Are you gonna talk to the others?  
Professor: Soon, right now, I promised the School Board I'd fill in for Yuriko at Bayville High. I'll talk to all of you as soon as I can.  
Jim: Alright Prof.

(As Jim sits back down, Marie's thrown in by Rogue and Ben. She becomes stiff and rigid.)

Marie: Dad.  
Jim: Marie. Why don't you tell me about what life was like after Beyonder took you?  
Marie: We were all stuck at the orphanage until Doom tried to blow it up, so he could kill Franklin. When I was afraid our friends would be hurt... Well... (Three claws extend from her knuckles.) You get the idea.  
Jim: I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Marie. But I promise you, it was only two hours for your mother and me.  
Marie: Alright, but don't think I'm gonna call you Daddy any time soon Daddy. (Pause) Damn it!  
Rogue: Marie!!  
Marie: I'll get the soap.

(Cut to an area of Battleworld called Genosha. Magneto is discussing a plan with the Goblin.)

Magneto: Storm is leading the resistance hard against us. We need to strike hard at the X-Men and their allies.  
Green Goblin: I say we raze their base and kidnap as many as we can!  
Magneto: Hmm. A good idea Goblin. We'll try it. You, Sabertooth, and Deadpool will attack, that's all I can afford to give without suffering the loss Red Skull suffered.  
Green Goblin: Where is he anyway?  
Magneto: Jail. He needs to pay for his crimes.

(Cut to the hellicarier as Jim and Marie go out to scout out an area to send more troops to Genosha.)

Marie: How are the FF and Franklin doin'?  
Jim: I sent them to New Latveria to figure out a strategy to use against Doom. They haven't called back since. (He suddenly stops and sniffs the air.) We've got trouble.

(Cut to the hellicarier. Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, Scarlet Spider, and Venom are easily handling the Goblin, until he activates a nerve toxin that renders all of them unconscious, along with Mary Jane. Sabertooth is fighting against Wolverine and Deathstrike with surprising ease when he holds out a paralysis device that stops them from moving. Deadpool just tranquilizes everyone else.)

Deadpool: Oh yeah! We're gonna win the War this time!  
Green Goblin: What do you mean "this time"?  
Sabertooth: Don't ask Osborn. Just don't ask.

(By the time Jim and Marie come back, everyone's gone, and several rooms are ransacked.)

Marie: Oh, crap.  
Jim: My thoughts exactly, Munchkin.  
Marie: Why do you still call me "Munchkin".  
Jim: Because Beyonder said he'd return everything to normal if we win, so I won't bother coming up with a new nickname.  
Marie: Oh.

(They find their uniforms, and they are untouched. They put them on and sneak off to Storm.)

Liger: Storm, how are things here?  
Storm: The resistance wants to strike now.  
Liger: Ask for at least an hour, we need to get the others back.  
Storm: I'll try.

(Storm goes off, and comes back a few moments later.)

Storm: Done, but I was only able to give you 45 minutes.  
Liger: Then I guess we can't go on the grand tour.  
Wild Thing: Daddy, you've been spending too much time with Uncle Pete.

(Cut to inside Genosha's borders. Liger and Wild Thing are sneaking around until they get a very familiar scent.)

Liger: Rogue!  
Wild Thing: Mama!

(Cut to the holding cell. Hulk's trying to rip the cell bars off.)

Banner-Hulk (straining): Oh, come on!!

(Finally he lets go and flops down. Rogue then jumps at them and starts yelling.)

Rogue: Move you (beep) bars! Let us outta here!!!!!  
Wolverine: It's no use Kid. I overheard Magneto talking when we were brought in. Beyonder had his little buddy make all those weapons they used against us.  
Rogue: Ahh (beep).  
Wild Thing (ala Rogue): Mama!!! When we get back, I'm washing your mouth out with so much soap you'll be passin' bubbles for a month.  
Rogue: Oops. Sorry, stress of war you know.  
Wild Thing: That's why I'm leaving it at soap.  
Rogue: Oh.

(Liger motions for Boom-Boom to give him one of her charges, and for Scarlet Witch to energize it to maximum strength, and Wild Thing uses one of her psi blades to set the charge off. Emma and Jean use their powers to shield everyone. They all come out grinning.)

Rogue: Well that worked well. (They're confronted by Toad, Blob, Mystique, Sabertooth, and Deadpool.) Oh, crap.  
Wild Thing: Mama!  
Rogue: You're enjoying this aint ya?  
Wild Thing: Yup.  
Deadpool: Oh, the sweet irony of a daughter punishing her mother for swearing. (He extends his blades.) I hate irony! It's so confusing. You know what I mean? I- (Liger cuts off Deadpool's arm.) Hey! Dude that so wasn't cool!  
Liger: Neither's this!

(Liger cuts off Deadpool's head.)

Deadpool: Ow, ow! (Pause) Hmm. It's not that bad. (Wolverine and Deathstrike fight Sabertooth until he's a bleeding mass on the floor. Deadpool's body is blundering around.) Okay, okay follow the sound of my voice. Just follow my- Hey where are you going? What the hell are you doing? (Rogue tosses Mystique into a cell as Nightcrawler teleports nearby the door and closes it. Talon then destroys the control switch. Deadpool's body slowly approaches Deadpool's head.) Warmer, warmer! You're burning up! (Deadpool's body puts a rock on its shoulders.) Very cold. Arctic. (Toad tries to grab Emma with his tongue, but Gambler catches it in his hand, and uses his power to electrocute Toad, not lethally, but enough to knock him out. Cut to Deadpool's body finally grabbing his head.) Yes! You did it! You did it! (The body put's its head back on.) Whoo-hoo!! Now where's my arm?! (Blob attacks Jean, but Wild Thing head butts him, and he falls down unconscious. Deadpool has reattached his arm.) Oh yeah! Time to beat the crap out of the heroes! (He stares at everyone in a fighting stance, and all his friends unconscious.) I'll do it.

(He walks up to a cell, opens it, and locks himself in. As they get to the main level of Genosha, the Green Goblin appears and laughs. He throws a bomb at them, but Spider-Man webs it up and throws it at him, knocking the Goblin to a wall and knocking him out. As they reach the exit, Magneto appears. He uses his power to force Wild Thing, Liger, Wolverine, and Deathstrike down. As he's about to throw Liger at Emma and Gambler, Gambit throws his staff at Magneto, causing him to focus on that, and releasing Liger so he can cut off Magneto's helmet.)

Liger: Jean, Emma! Now!!!

(Jean and Emma invade Magneto's mind and knock him out with extremely powerful twin psychic blasts. Cut to a repaired hellicarier as Ororo rejoins them.)

Ororo: All that's left now is Doom. Everyone else is incredibly disorganized now.  
Jim: Great.  
May: Where's Rogue?  
Jim: Oh, well...

(Cut to the bathroom as Rogue has a bar of soap in her mouth. She's looking rather pleased at passing on some idea of right and wrong to Marie, and disgusted at the taste of the soap. She's also rubbing her backside painfully.)

Marie (smirking): Have we learned our lesson, young lady.  
Rogue (through the soap): Yes.

(Marie smiles mischievously. Cut to the board as all the black pieces save the Doom piece are scattered all over the board.)

Beyonder: They're progress is better than I thought.  
Stranger: I'm beginning to thing Web is right.  
Beyonder: I am not quite ready to believe that yet.

To Be Continued.


	14. The Secret War 4: Beyond Doom

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 9**

Episode 14: The Secret War Part 4

Beyond Doom

(It opens with Hulk, Rogue, Liger, and Wild Thing in a jet Iron Man made from some scrap in the area surrounding the hellicarier. Liger is talking into his recorder.)

Liger: May 20, 2009 UET. Marie, Rogue, Dr. Banner, and I are flying to New Latveria to check on the FF and Franklin, who we haven't seen for a few days. I'm hoping for a quick end to the war.  
Wild Thing: What's UET?  
Liger: Unaltered Earth Time.  
Wild Thing: Holy crap. I really am still 2.  
Rogue: Marie James Howlett. How many time do I...

(Wild Thing quickly kisses Rogue's cheek in the way she did before the war and looks at her with big puppy eyes.)

Wild Thing: I love you Mommy.  
Rogue (sweet): Oh, my sweet baby. (They embrace.) You're still in trouble you know.  
Wild Thing: It was worth a shot. (Wild Thing tries to get out of the embrace, but Rogue won't let go.) Mama, let go.  
Rogue: No! I haven't held you for a month! I wanna hold my baby!!  
Wild Thing: Okay Mama, not judging you, but what you said's kinda disturbin'.  
Liger: You might wanna let go of Marie, Anna.  
Rogue: Why?  
Liger: Because a giant mechanical wasp is flying right at us.

(As the wasp charges at them, Hulk and Liger jump out, and Rogue flies out still holding Wild Thing.)

Wild Thing (whining): Mama, you're embarrasin' me.  
Rogue: It's my god-given right as a mother, young lady!

(The wasp charges at them and nearly cuts Liger's head off when the Hulk jumps at the wasp and smashes it to the ground.)

Liger: Hey, great job Banner! (The Hulk turns to Liger with a familiar look in his eyes.) Oh no.  
Hulk: Hulk smash claw person!!  
Liger: Ah, crud.

(The Hulk charges at Liger and begins to crush him, until he realizes what he's doing.)

Banner-Hulk: Liger? I'm sorry. Using my strength must open up the Hulk's mindset. We need to find Doctor Richards so he can help me keep my mind.  
Liger: Don't worry Bruce. We will.

(Cut to everyone finding Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, and Psi-Lord fighting another wasp.)

Rogue: I've got this one.  
Wild Thing (whining): Oh, I wanted to fight the wasp.  
Liger: See it's stuff like that which makes your mother treat you like you're still two.

(Rogue pounds the wasp down.)

Rogue: So, what happened to Thing?  
Mr. Fantastic: He was captured by one of those wasps. They're Victor's design. I remember it from collage.  
Liger: Don't worry Reed. We'll find Thing.  
Reed: We have to find him now!!

(He walks off angrily in the direction of a damaged Fantasti-Car.)

Liger: What's up with him?  
Human Torch: You have to understand Jim; Reed's never forgiven himself for the accident that turned Ben into the Thing. (Cut to a flashback of the FF's origins as Torch speaks.) Reed convinced Ben to pilot a shuttle he designed. My sister and I went with them. But we were bombarded by gamma rays, and when we came back to Earth, Reed, Sue, and I discovered that we'd gained incredible powers, but Ben turned into the Thing.  
Wild Thing: Whoa!  
Psi-Lord: No wonder Dad keeps beating himself up, based on that story it's-  
Invisible Woman: Franklin!  
Psi-Lord: Sorry.

(Cut to New Latveria as the FF, Hulk, Wild Thing, Rogue, and Liger arrive. As they walk through, they all see the natives enjoying themselves. Suddenly, they hear an announcement on the loudspeaker.)

Announcer: Will the Fantastic Four, Franklin Richards, Dr. Banner, Jim and Anna Howlett, and Marie Howlett please see Mr. VonDoom at the castle?  
Liger: Well, I guess we'll just go to the castle.

(As they walk in they're greeted by Ben Grimm, the human form of the Thing.)

Ben: Hey you guys.  
Psi-Lord: Uncle Ben?  
Wild Thing: Holy cra- (She quickly looks back at Rogue.) I mean, "Holy crud!"  
Liger: What happened to ya, Red?

(Doctor Doom comes in.)

Doctor Doom: I've used the technology of this world to make Mr. Grimm human again.  
Mr. Fantastic: What?  
Ben: Yeah. Take a look at this.

(Ben pushes a button on a watch he's wearing and he becomes the Thing.)

Liger: Ooh.  
Banner-Hulk: Do you have one for, well me? The Hulk begins to slip through every time I use my strength.  
Doctor Doom: Of course. Just stay here for awhile. You're friends may leave after I show them around.  
Liger: I don't know. Something about this stinks.  
Doctor Doom: Maybe you'll trust me after I show you what my invention, the power separator, did for me.

(Doom takes off his mask to reveal a handsome face in perfect condition.)

Invisible Woman: No way. Your face. I-it's like the accident never happened.  
Victor: Of course. I used the technology on this planet to restore my looks, and to do what Richards never could. Now, if you'd like the tour, we should continue. (After an hour of looking through every nook and cranny of New Latveria, everyone has to admit that everything looks fine here. Cut to them leaving, Ben and Bruce are staying with Doom for awhile to pay him back for healing them.) Now, Dr. Banner, would you be so kind as to explain how we came here?  
Bruce: Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. You see there's a man called the Beyonder who wants to see if good is stronger than evil.  
Victor: Ah, I see. A near omnipotent being is playing around with us.

(As Ben and Bruce leave for a rest, Victor takes a miniature version of the power separator and uses a teleporter to take him to where the Beyonder is. The stranger looks at Doom the second he arrives.)

Stranger: Master, look out!

(But he's too late, Victor uses the machine to take the Beyonder's powers, and he then teleports himself back to his castle.)

Victor: Wake up Ben, Dr. Banner. I have good news for you.  
Ben: What Doc?  
Victor: I have taken the Beyonder's power.  
Bruce: How's that good for us?  
Victor: Because now I can end this war!

(Cut to the ruins of Genosha as the X-Men and their allies are fighting the remaining villains, Cap pushes Skull against a wall.)

Captain America: I've finally got you right where I want you Red Skull!

(Suddenly, the villains disappear.)

Lieutenant America: What on Earth?  
Wild Thing: Whoo-hoo! The war's over!!

(She grabs Ben, pulls off his mask and kisses him dead on the lips for five minutes.)

Rogue: Hey! No hanky-panky until you two are actually 17!

(Suddenly, everyone, including Mary Jane, are swept to Victor's castle.)

Victor: Welcome heroes.  
Spider-Girl: Hey, what are we doing here?  
Victor: To tell you that you can leave now. The war is over.  
Wild Thing: What? But the Beyonder said-  
Victor: The Beyonder is not in charge of this game anymore. I am.  
Liger: You what?!

(Liger's about to lunge at Victor when the Hulk appears and throws Liger into the wall.)

Hulk: Hulk promised to help Funny-Talking Man. Hulk must keep his word.  
Scarlet Spider: Hulk must learn how to use verbs.

(The Hulk's about to attack when Thing stops him.)

Thing: Easy Big Green. We don't wanna hurt no kids.  
Victor: Now, I'll have you leave now.

(Cut to an area in between the hellicarier and New Latveria as the heroes appear.)

Spider-Man: I don't like the idea of Doom having all that power.  
Liger: I know. We have to stop him.  
Gambit: We've gotta be careful about it, Mon Frere.  
Captain America: Gambit's right. If Doom really has absorbed the Beyonder's power, he'll be able to read our thoughts.

(Suddenly, a giant boulder falls on top of them. Cut to the castle as Victor looks on at this, smiling. Ben and Bruce come in.)

Ben: Our friends our alright, right Doc?  
Victor: Of course. They're just, relaxing a little before going home.

(Cut back to the boulder as the stronger heroes are trying to lift it off. They're having trouble until the stranger appears and uses the mystical powers Beyonder taught him to lift the rock and toss it aside.)

Liger: What do you want?  
Stranger: Doom kidnapped the Beyonder's powers. I've assigned myself to help you get them back.  
Spider-Man: Alright Stranger.  
Stranger: Hmm. I like it. What do you guys think of this name, Dr. Strange?  
Rogue: Well, you do pull that name off well.

(Dr. Strange uses his power to take everyone to Victor's castle.)

Liger: Doom, you have to give those power's up!! Sooner or later they'll turn against you!  
Bruce & Ben: What's going on here?!  
Wolverine: Your new buddy tried to off us with a boulder!

(Bruce and Ben turn to Doom, who has replaced his mask.)

Doom: Maybe, but these powers are mine now! I refuse to give them up! Which one of you fools ever wanted to give up their super powers?  
Liger: I have! Because these powers came at the price of my childhood.  
Rogue: I have! Because for two years, I wasn't able to touch anyone.  
Spider-Man: I have! Because I've learned time and again that with great power, comes great responsibility.

(Everyone stands by the three of them, and Ben and Bruce have activated their watches so that they're the Thing and the Hulk.)

Thing: Sorry Doc, but I aint lettin' you hurt my buddies!  
Hulk: Hulk stop Funny-Talking Man!!

(As they try to fight, Doom easily outclasses all of them. Eventually, Hulk sneaks away, turns off his watch, and uses the power separator to separate the Beyonder from Doom. As Beyonder is set free he reaches out to the sky and a bright light appears.)

Beyonder: It is over. (Cut to all the heroes standing on the chess board as Beyonder and Madame Web appear.) Well done heroes. You have won the Secret War, but only the leaders will remember it lest they need to draw on the experiences of the last few weeks. All must be as it was before.  
Thing: You mean, I'm gonna lose the ability to become Ben Grimm?  
Madame Web: We're both sorry Mr. Grimm.  
Thing: Ah. Easy come, easy go.  
Bruce: Please, let me stay here. With the technology of this planet, I can help here far more than I could help the people of Earth.  
Captain America: I ask to remain here too, sir.  
Lieutenant America: Well, it looks like this is it Dad. It was good to see you again.  
Captain America: Good to see you too James.

(Black Widow kisses Cap on the lips.)

Black Widow: Good-bye Steve.  
Captain America: Good-bye Natalia

(After a bright flash from the Beyonder's eyes, cut to the very moment the mist appeared. Everything's exactly the way it was, and only Jim, Rogue, and Peter remember what happened. They look over and see a two year old Marie playing with a two year old Ben, and see that all the other kids have been returned to their proper ages. Marie stops playing and toddles to Jim.)

Marie: Daddy!  
Jim (half-crying at having his life return to normal): That's right Munchkin. I'm here. And I'll always be here.  
Peter: Amen to that Jim. Amen to that.

(Cut to Jim, Rogue, and Peter as they see the Professor on their way home.)

Professor: Jim, Rogue, Peter, may I speak to you for a moment?  
Jim: Sure.

(Cut to the Professor's study.)

Professor: Thanks to you and the others, we have avoided tragedy. Yes I still remember the Secret War. I saw something during my last transmission before you went to look for the Fantastic Four. A glimpse of the future in the mind of the Beyonder. (Cut to a horde of symbiote creatures.) Many challenges still await us. (Cut to Magneto, Mystique, Toad and Blob as Freedom Force members.) But I saw many of our enemies become friends. And with a heavy heart, I saw one of our closest friends become one of our worst enemies. (Cut to Wolverine in his original outfit fighting off dozens of symbiotes, until he comes out of a dog pile as a Symbiote Wolverine. Cut to a 17 year old Wild Thing and Scarlet Spider, an 18 year old Spider-Girl, a 15 year old Marvel Girl and Gambler, and two twelve year olds. One looks like a younger Kurt with his human appearance, and the other looks like a younger Kitty.) I saw my X-Men grow and change into a new generation. (Cut to a shot of Deadpool sharpening his blades as he gabs on to Sabertooth who looks like he'd love nothing more than to snap Deadpool's neck.) And of course I saw that some people never change. (Cut to the present as the gang gets into a group shot for fun.) But I've said it before and I'll say it again, no matter what awaits us, terrible or wondrous, the X-Men will always be there ready, and of that, I am proud.

The End.


End file.
